


This Isn't Goodbye

by dragonnan



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Catharsis, Clayne Crawford is the ONLY Riggs, Gen, Preemptive Fix-It, Spoilers for Season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: How many times could you die?  He'd thought the answer was obvious.





	This Isn't Goodbye

Fingertips circled a reddened scar.

 

How many times could you die? He'd thought the answer was obvious. Survival was a whim not often dished out more than once. Less so, it seemed, for the most deserving. Children in the cancer ward, babies in war torn counties, the elderly on the wrong end of a mugging... or a pregnant mother and her unborn child.

 

But he...

 

He had a habit of coming back.

 

Even after everyone else should have called it quits on his carcass and moved on. Certainly not the first time he'd been left, bleeding, one table away from a slab in the morgue – only for some surgeon, a little too high on optimism, to pump life back into his stilled heart.

 

He hadn't asked for it.

 

He damn well didn't deserve a second, third, forth... What was this... his eighth?

 

Chance to make it right.

 

His fingers dragged across the tattered seat towards the bottle he'd diminished to a few swallows. Gold became molten with the red sun swimming through alcohol. No shades to block the waning light – blown up along with his house.

 

Apparently he did still have things to lose.

 

Should have been in Texas, by now. He missed that heat. Funny thing – how cold California had become.

 

His fingers drifted across his heart.

 

There was still a beat.

 

A drum.

 

Steady, solid, and real.

 

He was still here.

 

Maybe...

 

Maybe God just thought...

 

He still had work to do...

 

Riggs started his truck.

 


End file.
